Examples of electronic body fluid measurement systems known in the art are electronic urine measurement systems such as:
WO 2010/149708 A1 discloses a urine measurement device for measuring urine production of a patient having a urine catheter. The device uses capacitive measurements from electrodes arranged close to a self emptying measurement chamber to calculate the urine level in the measurement chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,455 describes a device comprising a siphon chamber for the urine with a self emptying function, and wherein the urine volume is measured with the aid of an optic and/or electric sensor. When the urine level in the siphon chamber increases, the capacitance between two electrodes in the walls of the siphon chamber changes. In this way a signal is created that corresponds to the amount of urine in the siphon chamber. See e.g. FIG. 4 and column 4 lines 34 to 52.
US20110146680A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a silicone catheter wherein the catheter is immersed in oil before it is immersed in a liquid comprising the antimicrobial substance chlorhexidine gluconate in order to make the chlorhexidine gluconate better adhere to the catheter.
Different methods for sterilising medical products and devices have been suggested such as:
WO 00/43049 A1 discloses a method of packaging a medicinal product by depositing the medicinal product in a container and exposing the container to gamma irradiation.
WO 01/23007 A1 discloses a device for draining urine. The device includes a collection bag including an elongated neck-like portion and a collection portion. A catheter is packed inside the collection bag in the region corresponding to the elongated portion and can be extracted therefrom when the device is to be used. The elongated portion has an opening at its distal end for allowing extraction of the catheter. The device includes a segment of liquid-impermeable material removably fastened to the elongated portion at its distal end. The liquid-impermeable material can be permeated by gases, which are commonly used for sterilisation, for instance ethylene oxide.